


A little change is all your fingers can taste

by amelie_drinking_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Best Friends, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Liam Payne, Female Niall Horan, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Liam, Nerdiness, Rule 63, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_drinking_tea/pseuds/amelie_drinking_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I touch you.” She suddenly spoke, as if they hadn’t finished that conversation ages ago.<br/>Niall turned to face her, looking confused.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I said I touch you. You said I never willingly touch you, that’s not true. I touch you plenty.” Liam explained in the most serious of tones, like she just had to make that very clear.<br/>Niall smiled and shook her head, more to herself than anything, still lounging as if the whole couch belonged to her.<br/>“You definitely don’t touch me, man. Not like Harry touches Louis anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little change is all your fingers can taste

“You have literally no idea what you’re talking about right now, Liam.” Niall shook her head, sprawling herself out on the living room sofa, leaving about six inches of room for Liam to sit on.

“I most certainly do! And stop misusing the word ‘literally’, you know it drives me crazy!” The other girl shifted awkwardly on her side of the couch. She’d rather fall off the damn thing than ask Niall to move a bit to the side. She was just that kind of person, always trying not to take up too much space, even if it led her to deep discomfort. Niall, on the other hand, was the type to probably sit on your lap without realizing she might be invading your personal space, just a tiny bit. Not that she’d go sitting on strangers laps without asking, it was more about a feeling of easiness she had among her closest friends. Something Liam felt she could never, ever pull off.

“Liam, you literally just said they should kill off Penguin. Kill off everyone’s favorite villain from a show about villains.” Niall stretched her legs, resting one of her ankles on Liam’s lap, absentmindedly. She was wearing an old ragged shirt, pajama shorts and a pair of flashy pink striped socks which could be seen miles and miles away. Liam sighed. Now she really wasn’t going to be able to pay any attention to the screen before them, not with that pink neon foot moving nervously in front of her.

Niall would sleep over at Liam’s tiny flat at least once a month so they could watch movies and talk shit without a care in the world. It had kind of become an unspoken agreement between them, a way of unwinding since they’d started their sophomore year in college and were both often stressed out about assignments, even if neither of them (especially Niall) admitted to being affect by the pressure of getting good grades. It was a fun inexpensive way they’d found of relaxing without having to actually go out and do stuff outside.

“He’s _not_ everyone’s favorite villain.” Liam stated, tapping Niall’s foot away, but not hard enough to take it off her lap. “He’s not _my_ favorite villain, for starters. I’m just saying the writing is starting to get far-fetched, they should just kill him and start fresh, new season, new villains.”

Niall cackled at that, throwing her head back the way she did whenever Liam said something she strongly disagreed with and wanted to dismiss as rubbish. Liam tensed up a bit when she saw the blonde move closer so she could now use her as a cushion rest for both of her feet.

“How on Earth are they gonna kill off Batman’s second biggest archenemy before Bruce even becomes Batman? Are you really suggesting they change the whole canonic storyline just ‘cos you don’t like a character?”

“Well, it is technically a spin off, isn’t it? I mean, creative freedom and all that? They could do it.”

Niall laughed again, one of those big laughs that filled the whole room and Liam wasn’t sure she was blushing because she was being made fun of or because Niall’s laugh just did that to her sometimes. She was always dragging Liam for the smallest things and she hated to admit that it made her stomach flutters in all weird ways, and she could never pinpoint if it was sheer embarrassment or frustration for never being able to snap something witty back at her.

It just didn’t work that way for Liam. She simply did not have the same spirit Niall seemed to have when discussing, well, anything! It silently drove her up the wall.

Niall was still shaking her head, face back to the screen.

“I swear to God, Liam, only you to have such a naïve view of the world of comics.”

Liam gaped at the girl beside her, feeling shocked and deeply offended. Well now Niall’d gone and done it! She knew she could be kind of dense sometimes, she was quite aware of her own lack of street smart or whatever it was that made her sort of unable to get certain jokes or second intentions between the lines.  But if there was one thing Liam knew about was fucking comics! She hadn’t spent the entirety of her teenage life being a lonely loser for nothing! Now Niall had the nerve to come tell her she was clueless about the one thing she was proud of having a pretty decent knowledge of? She took a deep breath, her brain trying to form a coherent reply, when her body moved faster and she punched Niall’s arm before she could control herself, finally pushing the blonde backwards so she could have some goddamned space on the couch. Niall screeched at the sudden movement, wide blue eyes fixed on her, while she rubbed her own arm.

“What the hell, Liam?!”

“Don’t you use that dude bro patronizing line on me, man! It could happen! It could totally happen! They could bring out new villains and reinvent the whole Batman universe, for that matter! It’s not like it’s never been done before! They keep killing off and bringing back characters in comics all the time! Oliver Queen, in Final Night! Colossus in Mutant Massacre! Jean Grey! Goddamn Superman in Rebirth! I could go on!” Liam spluttered everything out, feeling a bit breathless, crossing her arms as if daring Niall to retort.

Niall, in turn, seemed to have seen a freaking ghost, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. The shock must have made her pupils dilate a little, because her eyes seemed to darken to a shade of blue Liam’s never seen before.

“I…” Niall started saying, and God, if Liam didn’t feel on cloud fucking nine for making the other girl speechless, maybe for the first time in her entire life. But her buzz lasted for only about five seconds before she realized the blonde was still holding her own arm.

“Oh fuck! Did I hurt you? I-I didn’t mean to, sorry, Ni, I-“ Liam started babbling a clumsy apology, and Niall quickly removed her hand from where she was thoughtlessly grabbing.

“What? No! No, of course you didn’t! See, I’m fine, it was nothing!” Niall lifted her arm to show Liam it wasn’t even red or anything. It had been just a playful punch after all. “I was just caught off guard, that’s all, never had you touch me of your own free will before.” She laughed a little awkwardly. “Not even to punch me when I’m being an asshole dude bro like just now. You obviously know your comics.”

Liam smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t like she _never_ touched Niall, it was just that she didn’t like to overstep her boundaries when it came to people’s personal spaces and all. She was like that with all her friends! It wasn’t like she chose to specifically not touch Niall.

“It’s just a sensitive topic for me, that’s all.” She looked down, letting a few strains of hair cover half her cheeks so Niall wouldn’t see she was completely flushed.

“I know that! I just never thought you’d get physical about it!” Niall giggled, leaning back on the arm of the couch, putting her arms behind her head as she made herself comfortable again. “Who’s your favorite villain in the show, then?”

“Fish Mooney, no question!” Liam replied without a moment’s thought. “I can’t believe they didn’t bring her back for Season Two.”

Niall scoffed, turning her attention back to the screen.

“Li, she literally fell off a building. And I’m not misusing the word here either.”

“That means nothing.” Was Liam’s only reply, trying to switch her focus back to the TV as well.

“Well, you won’t catch me disagreeing with you on that ever again.” Niall smirked, making Liam feel a bit guilty again. She bent her knees together, wrapping her arms around it, moving  a bit closer to Niall.

“I said I was sorry…” She started sheepishly. Niall smiled, playfully kicking her on the ribs.

“I’m just messing with you, Li. It’s too easy. Anyway, Fish is cool, I like her too.”

Liam said nothing to that, pouting a bit. She couldn’t catch a break when it came to Niall. Even when she won, she didn’t, really. They kept quiet for a good ten minutes of Liam doing everything but watching the episode, her mind insisting on going back to what Niall had said before.

“I touch you.” She suddenly spoke, as if they hadn’t finished that conversation ages ago.

Niall turned to face her, looking confused.

“What?”

“I said I touch you. You said I never willingly touch you, that’s not true. I touch you plenty.” Liam explained in the most serious of tones, like she just had to make that very clear.

Niall smiled and shook her head, more to herself than anything, still lounging as if the whole couch belonged to her.

“You definitely don’t touch me, man. Not like Harry touches Louis anyway.”

Liam gasped at that, like Niall had just said the most absurd nonsensical thing in history.

“That’s- they have a completely different thing going on!”

“Oh, really?” Niall raised her eyebrows, seeming completely interested all of a sudden, enough to make her leave her slouching position and come sit down like a human being, legs crossed as she faced Liam, intently. “And why’s that? Last time I checked they were best friends. We’re best friends, aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah, of course you’re my best friend, Niall, but like… they- I don’t know.” Liam trailed off, shrugging, suddenly feeling like anything she might say could sound judgmental or even mean, and that was the last thing she wanted. She loved Lou and Harry and even kind of envied their dynamics a bit, so she wasn’t really sure what to tell Niall.

“You don’t know? Or you don’t want to tell me? Come on, Liam, it’s obvious we don’t share the same amount of intimacy they do, but I just can’t help but wonder sometime if it’s… me? Like am I doing something that’s making you feel uncomfortable?” Niall asked, genuine worry going through her big blue eyes, and Liam couldn’t believe it, but Niall managed to make them even bigger and brighter in those rare occasions she was talking seriously.

“What? No, God, no! You-you’re not doing anything wrong, Ni! I just don’t think I could like kiss you and hug you all the time like they do, I mean, they just kiss like it’s nothing and I’m just not like that, I couldn’t kiss you and just go on with my life like nothing happened, I mean…” Liam suddenly stopped, not so much for noticing the implications of what she was saying, but for seeing Niall ogle at her like she was telling the most interesting tale.

“It’s not like they French kiss or anything, Liam… I think.” Niall tried to brush it off, jokingly, but Liam could see she was beginning to feel slightly awkward, and for Niall Horan to feel the tiniest bit awkward something _really_ disconcerting had to be taking place. Weren’t they talking about comics just now? Liam cursed herself. Why did she have to go and make things weird?

“I kind of think they do, actually. Like, sometimes.” Liam still replied, despite her better judgement.

Niall didn’t seem that taken aback by her comment, though, as if the thought had also crossed her mind a couple of times. Their friend weren’t exactly subtle. She shifted on her seat, getting even closer to Liam, making their knees bump. Liam read nothing to it, since Niall was usually like that when she thought some juicy gossip was about to be spilled, getting close and whispering like a dirty secret she was thrilled to have just heard about. Those were the only moments Liam saw her whisper, if she came to think about it. Not that she’d thought about her whispering or anything.

Anyway, that seemed to be one of those moments, since Niall leaned forward, murmuring the following words. Liam felt like a breeze of fresh air had just hit the back of her neck.

“What else do you think they do? Like, do you think they go down on each other?” Niall asked in a low voice, like she didn’t want anyone else to hear it, not that anyone would, them being alone and all.

“I-I don’t know, Niall! Jesus!” Liam breathed out, instinctively rubbing her thighs together at the thought as she adjusted on the sofa, scared for a second that Niall might have noticed the effect those words had had on her.

“Well, you started it! You said you touch me! Then you said Harry and Louis French kiss, where do you expect my mind to go to?” Niall answered, defensively, but Liam could hear the hint of amusement on her voice. The little bastard was enjoying it!

“I’m just saying, it’s different with them. Maybe they like kissing girls, like, altogether. It’s not the same with us.” Liam said, averting her eyes. She felt like her heart was about to burst into a thousand pieces.

“You’ve never thought about kissing another girl?” Niall asked bluntly, like the question was the most natural response to what Liam had just said.

“Uhm… no?” Liam lied, just as bluntly, trying to keep her chest from heaving. She felt her tank top cling to her breasts like it was about to be sucked in by the vortex of panic inside her. Was she sweating? She felt Niall’s eyes follow her hands as she pulled the piece of clothing a bit, trying to adjust it to her body in a more fitting way. What was she supposed to say? Yes, She had. She had thought about kissing a girl. One particular girl. In different particular scenarios. Some of them involving that very couch they were sitting on.

“I’ve thought about it. What it’d feel like.” Niall grinned like she was saying something very naughty, more for the comical effect of it than anything, Liam was sure. “I mean, it mustn’t feel that different from kissing a boy, but I’m positive it tastes sweeter.”

“What do you mean sweeter?” Liam swallowed, voice cracking a bit, she felt a bit dizzy. “You mean like lip gloss?”

Niall laughed loudly, then lifted her fingers to touch Liam’s lips in what must have the most intimate contact they’ve had in five years of friendship. Liam kept still, in fear that Niall would disappear in a puff of smoke if she as much of moved an inch. The blonde traced her fingers across her bottom lip, sliding them easily on the soft skin due to the chap stick Liam was wearing. She’d always put them on before bed, ‘cos her lips would crack too easily, but she never in a billion years would have thought she would feel Niall’s fingers on them one day.

“I know you love that shit.” Niall giggled, smearing it a little with her thumb on the corner of Liam’s upper lip. “And it looks real good on your plump lips too.” Liam was about to have a heart attack. “But that’s not what I meant.” She said, caressing the other girl’s cheek for a brief second before taking out her hand.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter, like you said, we’re not like Harry and Lou.” Niall shrugged, taking the remote from between them, just so she would have something to do with her hands now. She stared at the TV, laughing nervously. “Those two are maniacs anyway, sliding hands under each other’s shirts in the middle of Tony’s ice cream shop! Remember that day? Like, what’s up with that? Hey, the episode is over. Did Barbara escape Arkham? I missed it.”

“Do you want me to slide my hand under your shirt?” Liam blurted out, her brain, finally back to functioning, deciding that that was the most appropriate thing to ask right then.

Niall stared at her for half a second, not a hundred percent sure she’d heard it right, anticipation seeming to creep all over her body, making her shiver slightly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I kinda do, actually.”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Liam willed her mouth to form the words before her whole nervous system broke down.

“All the time.”

“Like Harry and Lou?” Liam still insisted, like she needed complete and utter confirmation that Niall wanted her like that, because in her mind, it was never more than a sort of painful need she knew she’d never see fulfilled.

“No.” Niall moved closer, also making sure Liam didn’t flinch or moved backwards as she softly held the back of her neck with one hand while the other gently held Liam’s waist. “Like Liam and Niall. Is that alright?” Liam felt smooth lips on hers and before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she was kissing Niall back, slow and carefully, and it felt more intimate than anything Liam could ever imagine.

The possible second meaning of “sweet” crossed Liam’s mind for a second, but she was far gone to ponder on it. She was kissing a girl. Not just any girl. Niall. The smartest, coolest, prettiest, funniest, most enthusiastic girl of all. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was pull her closer so she could finally do all the touching, which seemed to be the point of these whole train wreck of a night.

But Niall, being Niall, was always a step ahead.

“Can I sit on your lap?” The blonde asked as their lips parted, eyes also closed, her voice and warm breath making Liam tremble slightly.

“I-you… what?” Liam opened her eyes, stumped. Was it Christmas? Were all her years of living strictly by the book finally paying off?

Niall seemed more than amused by the idiotic look on Liam’s face, but her next question was still careful.

“We don’t have to, you know. It’s just, since we’re having honest hour here, I’ve always thought about what your thighs would feel like against mine. And since we’ve done the kissing, I thought we could… Do I sound like a creep?” Niall barked a laugh, and if Liam didn’t know better, she would think Niall was flushing a little.

“Maybe, yeah. But I… want you to?” Liam leaned against the cushions behind her, hoping the action would be enough for Niall to climb right on without her actually having to say the words.

“Awesome.” Niall answered chuckling, getting on top of Liam, so she was facing her, legs wrapped around her hips. Liam smiled at the contact, running her fingers tentatively over the other girl’s hips, her fingertips brushing the skin right above the waist of her pajama shorts. Niall let out a very small, almost inaudible moaning sound, and Liam had to take a deep breath in order to keep herself together, before moving her palms to the sides of Niall’s body, rubbing the soft skin over her ribs.

“You’re so beautiful, Ni. I really want to touch you... and kiss you.” Liam whispered in her ear, feeling bold as she realized Niall was gripping on her shoulders, blond messy hair covering her cheeks as Niall leaned in, going for her lips again.

“Thought you said you’d never thought about it…” Niall teased, between kisses, tilting her head so her neck was exposed. “Kiss me there?”

Liam nodded, going for the sweet flesh right under her cheekbone, her kisses getting wetter as she moved along Niall’s neck, her hands going up a few inches till she felt the curve of Niall’s breasts and began cupping them, timidly at first, then a bit more daring when she heard the pleased sounds leaving the blonde’s mouth.

“God, Li, that feels really good.” Niall gasped, turning back her face, so she would kiss Liam’s lips again, much more desperately this time. “ You’re so sweet and you’re so fit and I….” Liam groaned inside the kiss, feeling both horny and embarrassed. She could never properly take a compliment, coming from Niall on top of it all, it made her insides burn.

Without thinking, she slipped her right hand in Niall’s shorts, feeling the soft fabric of her panties on her belly and before she mustered the courage to ask if she could keep doing that, Niall jerked her hips forward, flexing her legs up a bit, so Liam’s hand went down enough to feel  just how damp her friend was really getting.

“Shit.” Liam cursed, still moving her fingers up and down the cotton fabric, letting out a choking sound when she realized she was getting just as wet.

“Please, Liam, don’t stop, I’m literally dying here.” Niall whined, and the brunette smiled to herself, not minding Niall’s phrasing in the slightest. She had to tease, though. She just had to.

“Literally? You’re literally dying?” She asked, feeling strangely at easy for the first time that evening. Niall groaned, hiding her head on the curve of Liam’s neck as she grinded against her, almost angrily, pushing her, so she was practically lying down.

“Are you seriously gonna pick on me about that right now? I swear to God, I’ll bite you!” Her strained voice went straight to Liam’s pussy and she pushed Niall’s shorts down in one tug. Niall took the hint and took it off in a matter of seconds, moving her knees quickly till she could kick it off without actually moving away from Liam.

“Your panties are really cute.” She said, now being able to take a good look at Niall, who was straddling her with her legs.

“You’re damn right they are!” Niall laughed, pulling down Liam’s sweatpants. “Let me see yours!”

Liam squealed, hurrying to hold Niall’s hands before she could take a pick.

“No, they’re boring!” Liam felt her face redden, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Niall scoffed.

“Li, literally nothing can look boring on you when you’ve got thighs like that.”

Liam opened her eyes in disbelief, and Niall took the opportunity to lean over and kiss her, pulling her pants down while at it. She felt the blonde’s hand between her thighs and a chill ran through her spine, making her shiver under the touch.

“You know what it’d be neat?” Niall lifted up her head, smiling mischievously.

Liam shook her head in a negative.  She could honest to God not think of a single thing.

“If we could get each other off with our panties still on. I think that’d be really hot.”

Liam closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Before any remains of modesty swapped the nerve out of her, she began to pull her own pants down. Niall glowed at that, gladly assisting her to it.

“Ho-how do we do this?” Liam enquired, sheepishly.

“Just like spread your legs for me so I can get between them, and we can, like, touch each other? Or rub against each other? Or both?”

Well that sounded like an amazing reasonable plan to Liam so she just nodded vigorously, making Niall laugh as she did just as instructed.

“Oh man, I feel just like Barbara Kean.” Niall breathed, hot in Liam’s ear, applying just the right amount of pressure on her pussy, making her squirm. “I’m bad.”

Liam moaned, holding Niall’s hips firmly against hers, squeezing her ass as she moved her back to Liam’s lap. She liked to have her there, she wanted to keep her there. “Am I Tabitha then?” Liam panted, noticing how Niall kept running her fingers across her inner thigh, teasing painfully before going back to fingering her over her panties. Niall hummed in response, taking one of Liam’s hands and placing it between her legs as well, guiding her fingers exactly how she wanted them.

“Not sure… You’re too sweet, I guess you’re more….oh, god!” Niall clenched her pussy, when Liam rubbed circles around her clit a bit harder, knowing  she wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer. “You’re more like Lee, don’t you think?” Niall started moving her hips up and down Liam’s lap, holding Liam’s wrist between her legs so her hand was enough to put pressure on both of them. Liam groaned in response as she watched Niall’s small breasts bounce under the thin t-shirt she was wearing, feeling her own pussy twitch in her panties.

“Smart, attentive, gorgeous, a great friend…oh, oh, such a great friend! Fuck, Liam!”

Niall gave out a long moan, straightening up, shaking her hair back so it wouldn’t cling to her face, and Liam held her by the waist, not wanting to miss a single second of what was going on in front of her. Niall was the best. The best face, the best eyes, the best temper, the best fucking everything.

Liam grabbed Niall’s left thigh with her free hand, pushing the blonde towards her desperately, even if there wasn’t a single inch of space between them. Niall whined, needy, as she reached her orgasm, and Liam couldn’t think of a more pleasing sound.

Niall stood quiet, trying to even her breath for a second, then she held Liam’s waist, stroking her sides before lifting her tank top, exposing the softcup bra she had underneath it. Niall always made fun of her for wearing it to bed, but if she was to be honest, she only did when the blonde slept over, not feeling entirely comfortable with going braless when she was around. Niall didn’t seem to mind now, though, patting and squeezing her breasts gently, while she moved her lips across Liam’s belly, placing soft kisses there as she went up to kiss her nipples.

Liam bit her bottom lip, shutting her eyes, trying not to be as loud as she felt she would, had she been alone in her room, when she felt Niall suddenly slid her hand inside her panties, whispering against her mouth.

“You can scream if you want, babe.”

And Liam did, moaning obscenely, feeling Niall’s fingers rubbing around her without any fabric between them, while she kissed the corner of her mouth reassuringly.

Liam came with a choked sound, feeling Niall go softer on her, still stroking her for a while, lightly moving her fingers up and down her clit, and Liam couldn’t stop but think only another girl would know how good that post orgasm rubbing felt. When Niall finally climbed off of her, throwing herself back on the sofa arm,  Liam heard her let out a long whistle.

“Damn, if that wasn’t the best thing since sliced bread!” The blonde said, cheerfully, body sprawled all over the couch once again, but for slightly different reasons.

Liam burst out laughing, covering her face with her forearm. She wasn’t sure, as always, if she had it in her to say anything back. She was feeling pretty burned out. But then again, weren’t they trying new things? Liam grinned.

“Except that, I’m obviously Barbara, and you’re Dr. Leslie.”           

Niall grimaced, lifting her body up a little, supporting herself on her elbows.

“What? No! I wanna be Barbara! She always gets what she wants.”

Liam stifled a laugh. “And what did you want?”

Niall grinned, smug look on her face. She stood on her knees, bending in so she could give Liam a peck on the cheek.

“Well, I’d already gotten your love. Now I just wanted to get into your panties.”

Liam smiled, blushing a little. She stood up, pulling Niall with her. They were definitely in need of a shower.

“Well, I guess you literally just did that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta for this fic (since English isn't my first language). Please, let me know if you're interested. Thank you for reading! : )


End file.
